Tears of fate
by Ennoia
Summary: Oft muß denen geholfen werden, welche glauben anderen helfen zu müssen.
1. Die Rückkehr

Tears of fate

Kapitel 1:

Die Rückkehr

Disclaimer:  
Die Idee zu dieser Geschichte gehört mir.  
Alles andere gehört JRR Tolkien, Peter Jackson usw..  
Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.  
  
Anmerkung:  
Die Handlungen, welche sich nach den Ende des Ringkrieges abgespielt haben, stimmen nicht mehr 100 mit den Geschehnissen in dieser FF überein.. Ich habe aber versucht/werde versuchen, so viele Punkte wie möglich "like-Tolkien" beizubehalten.  
  
Viel Spass beim lesen!  
  
---  
  
Genre:  
Drama, Abenteuer, Friendship  
  
Rating:  
PG 13 bis PG 16

* * *

Der Ringkrieg, die große Schlacht um Mittelerde, um den einen Ring, war beendet. Die Gefährten hatten sich vor einiger Zeit in tiefer Freundschaft getrennt und er und der Zwerg waren damals, obschon sie nicht wussten, wohin sie die Zeit führen würde, zusammen los geritten.

In den Ländern war wieder Frieden eingekehrt und so beschlossen sie, ihre gegenseitigen Versprechen einzuhalten und zusammen die Höhlen von Helms Klamm und den Fangorn-Wald zu besuchen.

Nun, nach vielen Monaten, ja sogar Jahren, war er aber wieder in Düsterwald bei seiner Familie und seinen Freunden. Doch damals hätte er nicht gedacht, dass ihr Weg, die Reise nach dem sie vor einigen Monaten Gondor verlassen hatte, von so kurzer Dauer sein würde. Er hätte auch nicht gedacht, wie groß die Schmerzen sein würden, welche Heimweh bei einem Elben verursachen konnten. Er kannte bis dahin nur das Gegenteil und war auch fest der Überzeugung gewesen, diese Art seelischer Krankheit würde ihn nie überkommen.

Während ihres Streifzuges erkundeten sie viele Ecken und Winkel von Mittelerde und waren vielen riskanten Situationen entkommen. Situationen, welche oft auch ganz anders hätten ausgehen können. In diesen Momenten war er immer froh gewesen, einen solch tapferen und aufrichtigen Freund an seiner Seite zu haben. Diese Freundschaft würde nie mehr gebrochen werden, dessen war sich Legolas sicher.

Als er sich dann dazu entschlossen hatte, wieder nach Düsterwald zurückzukehren, machte er nicht lange Halt davor und bot Gimli an, zusammen mit ihm heimwärts zu gehen. Dieser überlegte natürlich auch nicht lange und begleitete seinen Freund.

Während der ersten Tage, in denen sie im Palast waren, spürte Gimli förmlich die abschätzenden Blicke des Königs, wenn er sich in seiner Nähe befand. Blicke, welche er so gut es ging zu ignorieren versuchte. Thranduil war von Legolas Vorschlag, ihn im Palast wohnen zu lassen, nicht besonders begeistert gewesen. Das war bei ihrem ersten gemeinsamen Gespräch, nach ihrer Rückkehr, kaum zu überhören gewesen. Doch musste der König einsehen, dass sein Sohn Gimli als seinen besten Freunden gewonnen hatte und sie, selbst wenn er ihn nicht hier im Haus wohnen ließ, sich doch die meiste Zeit auf diesem Anwesen zusammen herumtrieben - sei es in einem der Gärten, welche die Umgebung des königlichen Hauses schmückten oder auch in Legolas' persönlichen Gemächern, in welchen nur der Prinz höchstselbst das Sagen hatte.

So ging es einige Tage und der Zwerg konnte sein Quartier im Palast beziehen. Der Raum war nicht sonderlich groß, doch für seine Ansprüche reichte es. Die Wände waren alle in einem kräftigen Weiß gehalten und gegenüber der Türe befand sich ein Fenster, dessen Scheiben mit lauter kleinen, bunten Glasstücken ausgeschmückt war. Vor dem Fenster stand sein Bett sowie ein niedriges Tischlein und auf der anderen Seite des Raumes stand ein großer, massiver Kleiderschrank.

Sollte in diesem Haus je das Wort "Großzügig" fallen, so ist damit bestimmt nicht die Ausstattung dieses Raumes gemeint, dachte sich Gimli damals. Doch mit der Zeit hatten er und Legolas dazu beigetragen, den Raum ganz nach seinen Vorstellungen einzurichten.

Schließlich fand er auch immer mehr Gefallen daran, wie das Leben im Palast vor sich ging. Man hatte Bedienstete, konnte sehr viel essen - zugegeben, er war wohl der einzige im Umkreis von mehreren Kilometern, der so dachte, aber das störte ihn nicht - und zu seinen Gunsten konnte man schon mal einen ganzen Tag nur faulenzen.

---

Die zwei Freunde waren schon seit einigen Wochen wieder zurück in Düsterwald, als Legolas Vater sie eines sonnigen Morgens zu sich in seine Arbeitsgemächer rufen lies.

"Nun ist es um mich geschehen, Legolas...mein Freund." Gimlis Miene verzog sich zu einem schrägen Lächeln als er die Nachricht von einem der Bediensteten des Palastes gehört hatte.

Der junge Elb trat etwas näher an seinen Freund heran und legte seine Hand auf dessen Schultern. "Ach was, Gimli. Es heißt nicht gleich, wenn wir zum ersten Mal in seine Gemächer gerufen werden, seit wir wieder Zuhause eingetroffen sind, dass sich das Gespräch um dich drehen muss", versuchte er ihn zu beruhigen.

Sollte Gimli seit seiner Ankunft hier etwas gelernt haben, so war es der große Respekt gegenüber dem König. "Du hast recht--"

"Natürlich habe ich das, mein kleiner Freund! Er hat sich inzwischen an dich gewöhnt", witzelte Legolas und unterbrach dabei die Worte Gimlis.

"Ada, du hast uns rufen lassen.. was ist der Grund zu so früher Stunde?" wollte Legolas wissen, als er durch die Türöffnung in den Raum trat, in dem sein Vater hinter einem Schreibtisch saß.

Der König hatte seinen Blick auf ein Dokument gerichtet und deutete gleichzeitig auf die beiden Stühle, welche ihm gegenüber stand. "Setzt euch bitte."

Legolas und Gimli betraten nun das Zimmer vollständig und befolgten die Anweisungen, welche ihnen aufgetragen wurde. Thranduils Blick ruhte immer noch auf diesem seltsamen Schreiben. Um was es sich dabei handelte, konnte weder der Zwerg, noch den junge Elb aus ihrer Sitzposition erkennen.

Die Anspannung nahm zu und es herrschte minutenlange Stille bevor sie dann endlich von dem älteren Elben unterbrochen wurde: "Ich habe hier einen Brief aus den südlichen Gebieten vorliegen."

Legolas sah seinen Vater fragend an und wartete darauf, dass er weitersprach. "Dieser Brief ist vor wenigen Stunden hier eingetroffen und in ihm wird um Hilfe gebeten. Man schildert mir hier, dass sich dunkle Gestalten", an dieser Stelle machte er kurz halt und sah zu den beiden hoch, "Gestalten in den Wäldern herumtreiben und sich feindselig gegenüber allen Waldbewohnern verhalten." beendete er dann schließlich.

"Dunkle Gestalten?" bemerkte der junge Elb und sah wieder zu Thranduil, der den Brief soeben auf den Tisch zurückgelegt hatte.

"Ich weiß nicht mehr als hier steht", versicherte dieser und stand von seinem Sessel auf. "Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt gab es keine Anzeichen von dem, was hier geschrieben wurde. Keiner meiner Untertanen aus diesen Gebieten hat zuvor solche Meldungen gemacht. Ich bezweifle sogar die Richtigkeit der Aussagen dieses Briefes", sagte der König und blickte durch ein Fenster auf den Hof hinaus.

Gimli hockte schweigend neben Legolas und beobachtete die Situation, welche im Moment herrschte. Es gab einen Teil in ihm, welcher sich aufrichtig freute, dass sich das Gespräch wirklich nicht um ihn drehte. Andererseits beunruhigte es ihn sehr, von einer solchen Nachricht zu hören.

"Du wirst doch dennoch eine Aufklärungstruppe dorthin schicken, Vater?"

"Legolas, schau dir die Sprachen und die Schrift, in welcher dieser Brief verfasst wurde, an." Der Elb ließ vom Fenster ab und streckte seinem Sohn den Brief entgegen. Dieser nahm ihn an sich und betrachtete ihn kurz.

"Der Schreiber dieses Briefes scheint mir nicht sehr gebildet zu sein.", sagte Thranduil und vertiefte sich wieder in das Dokument.

"Die Buchstaben sind nicht sehr leserlich und weichen teilweise auch von den eigentlichen Formen ab--", bemerkte Legolas.

Er wurde sofort von seinem Vater unterbrochen: "Was bedeutet, dieser Brief kann unmöglich von einem Elben geschrieben sein. Solange ich hier schon über die Wälder wache, habe ich immer dafür gesorgt, dass alle meine Untertanen wohl geschult und gebildet sind. Dies trifft in diesem Fall nicht zu. Wenn ich mich nicht täusche, würde ich sogar sagen, dass dieser Brief gar nicht von einem Elben verfasst wurde", sagte er etwas nachdenklich.

"Und wenn es nicht zutrifft? Was wenn die Aussagen doch stimmen?" wollte Legolas nun wissen. "Du kannst diesen Aussagen doch nicht einfach keinen Glauben schenken, nur weil der Schreiber dieses Briefes nicht zur Gänze unserer Sprache und Schrift mächtig ist Vater."

"Doch, mein Sohn. Sollte es sich hier um jemanden handeln, der uns einen Streich spielen will oder vielleicht sogar in einen Hinterhalt locken will, dann gehe ich auf solche Spielchen nicht ein. Das Risiko ist zu hoch." Er legte eine kurze Pause ein, bevor er weiter sprach: "Ich habe gehofft, ich würde in dir nach dieser Zeit, in der du mit den Gefährten unterwegs wahrst, einen besseren und stärkeren Berater erkennen können. Jemanden, der objektiver an die Sachen heran geht. Doch ich sehe, mein Sohn, dies wird doch noch einige Zeit in Anspruch nehmen", beendete er schließlich mit etwas rauer Stimme.

Legolas sah ihn ungläubig an. Vielleicht hatte er ja recht mit dem, was er eben gesagt hatte, aber das gab ihm doch nicht das Recht, diesen Hilferuf - und er war sich sicher, dass dieser Brief mit der Absicht geschrieben wurde, Hilfe anzufordern - einfach zu ignorieren.

Er sah kurz zu Gimli und dieser erwiderte den Blick, was wohl bedeutete, dass er in diesem Moment genau das Gleiche dachte.

"Laß mich und Gimli in diese Gegend reisen, Vater!" kam es ganz impulsiv von Legolas. Der König sah seinem Jungen in die weitgeöffneten, leuchtenden Augen.

"Nein, Legolas." So schnell wie die Frage im Raum war, war auch eine Antwort gegeben.

"Wieso? Weswegen lässt du uns nicht die Gegend erkunden?" wollte der junge Elb aufbrausend wissen.

Thranduil bemerkte die Anspannung seines Sohnes. "Sollte in den nächsten Tagen noch etwas auf eine Bedrohung aus dem Süden deuten, so werde ich natürlich keine Sekunde mehr damit verschwenden, an der Richtigkeit dieses Briefes zu zweifeln."

Legolas sah seinen Vater stumm an. Dieser Blick sprach für Thranduil mehr als nur Bände, er glaubte eine gewisse Enttäuschung in seinen Augen erkennen zu können.

"Legolas bitte, versuch mich zu verstehen. Ich habe mit diesem Entscheid sicher nicht die Absicht, diese Leute, sollte es diese Bedrohung geben, ihrem Schicksal zu überlassen. Dennoch halte ich es für überstürzt gehandelt, eine Truppe auf diese mehrtägige Reise zu schicken, wenn wir außer diesem Brief", er deutete in dessen Richtung, "keine weiteren Anhaltspunkte haben. Hätte ich um deine Reaktion gewusst, mein Sohn, wäre es vielleicht besser gewesen, dir nichts davon zu erzählen."

Der junge Elb stand von seinem Sessel auf und bedeutete Gimli, es ihm gleich zu tun. Für einen Augenblick fehlten ihm die richtigen Worte und er überlegte fieberhaft, was er nun antworten sollte. "Dann...", er schwieg kurze Zeit, "dann wünsche ich dir noch einen schönen Tag, Vater." Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Legolas um und begab sich, gefolgt von Gimli, zu Türe.

„Legolas", der König verharrte kurz und wartete darauf, dass sein Sohn sich ihm zuwandte. Doch die Geste blieb aus und der Elb blieb mit dem Gesicht zum Ausgang gewandt stehen. Als keine Veränderung eintrat, fuhr Thranduil fort: „Die großen Könige vergangener Zeiten zeichneten sich oftmals dadurch aus, dass sie die Gabe hatte, in Situationen, welche häufig auf Gefahr hindeuteten, abzuwarten und erst dann zuzuschlagen, wenn die Gegner ihre Lage schon als gewonnen betrachteten. Du solltest dir für das Studium dieser Strategien vielleicht bei Gelegenheit etwas Zeit nehmen und darüber nachdenken."

Nachdem er das Zimmer verlassen hatte, machte sich Legolas schnurstracks auf den Weg in seine Gemächer. Er wusste nicht, was ihn in diesem Moment mehr wütend machte: das Faktum, dass sein Vater ihn für zu unreif hielt, um als wahrzunehmender Berater betrachtet zu werden oder die andere Sache mit diesem Brief.

„Hat er recht, bin ich zu schwach?"sagte er kaum hörbar und in Gedanken versunken, während er in einen kleinen Wandspiegel starrte.

Er war geistig zu abwesend, als dass er hätte merken können, dass Gimli ebenfalls in das Zimmer gekommen und an seine Seite getreten war.

„Du bist sicherlich nicht schwach, mein großer Elbenfreund." Er hielt kurz inne, als er bemerkte wie Legolas aus seinen Gedanken hoch geschreckt war und ihn ansah „Ich kenne dich nun schon einiger Zeit und ich kann wirklich von dir behaupten, dass du nicht schwach bist. Nun ja, schwächer als ich vielleicht..."Der Zwerg musste grinsen und auch über die Lippen des Elben huschte ein kleines Lächeln.

„Aber--", fing Legolas an.

„Nichts ‚aber'", wurde er auch schon wieder von seinem Freund unterbrochen. „Dein Vater will nur das Beste für dich und auch für alle anderen Elben hier in diesem Reich. Vielleicht kann er das oft nicht so zeigen, wie er es gerne möchte. Aber mal unter uns, mein Vater war darin auch nicht sehr gut."

Legolas nickte widerwillig und setzte sich auf sein Bett.

„Gimli du kennst mich. Habe ich die Chance Leuten zu helfen dann versuche ich das auch", begann er, „Diese Leute im südlichen Wald werden von etwas bedroht. Niemand weiß, wie lange es dauern kann bis dies auch hier der Fall sein wird. Wir müssen uns doch zumindest vergewissern, dass diese Aussagen nicht wahr sind, bevor wir falsche Schlüsse ziehen..."

* * *

Würde mich über konstruktive Kritik von euch freuen!


	2. Fatale Entscheidung?

Kapitel 2:  
Fatale Entscheidung?

Rating:  
PG 13

* * *

„Ich will mir lieber nicht ausdenken, was dein Vater machen wird, wenn wir zurückkommen werden", bemerkte Gimli etwas heiser.

Legolas sah kurz zu ihm hinüber, bevor er sich wieder seinem Pferd zuwandte. „Das lass meine Sorge sein. Er wird es verstehen."

„Wird er das wirklich?"Der Zwerg fasste sich an den Bart und fing an, etwas nervös darin herumzuspielen.

Wieder richtete der Elb sich aus seiner leicht gekrümmten Position auf und sah diesmal mit zusammengekniffenen Augenbrauen zu seinem Freund hinüber. „Gimli!"

„Schon gut, schon gut! Der alte Zwerg wird jetzt seinen Mund halten"

---

Thranduil stand an einem Fenster in seinen Gemächern. Gedankenversunken starrte er in die großen Gärten des Palastes hinaus.

Den Brief hatte er an eine leere Stelle auf einem der Regale gelegt, damit er ihn nicht dauernd vor Augen haben musste. Komisch... nur sehr selten, und wenn ja dann ist es schon viele hundert Jahre her, hatte er sich so über etwas den Kopf zerbrochen, wie er es in diesem Augenblick über diesen Brief tat.

War es falsch zu warten? Könnte Legolas Recht haben? Fragen über Fragen stellten sich dem König während er weiter still dastand. Immer wieder ließ er sich seine Entscheidung durch den Kopf gehen, immer wieder suchte er nach Gründen für seine Entscheidungen und fand diese auch. Dennoch war dieses komische, ganz bestimmte Gefühl der Unsicherheit vorhanden. Er hoffte inständig, dass in den nächsten Tagen nicht noch eine Nachricht, wie die dieses Morgens,'wie diese' reicht eigentlich eintreffen würde. Würde dies der Fall sein, so konnte er nur hoffen, dass die Gefahren durch seine Elbenkrieger gebannt werden konnten.

Er trank einen Schluck aus einem Glas mit Blättertee und schloss für kurze Zeit die Augen.

Als er sie wieder öffnete und durch das Fenster blickte, konnte er im Hof zwei Reiter erkennen. Diese bewegten sich nun immer schneller gegen den Waldrand in südlicher Richtung zu.

Thranduil kniff seine Augen etwas zusammen, um auf diese Entfernung erkennen zu können, um wen es sich handeln könnte. Der eine Reiter war ein Elb, wie er an den blonden Haaren deutlich erkennen konnte, doch der andere Reiter – er konnte seinen Augen nicht trauen – bei dem anderen Reiter handelte es sich um Gimli! Noch einmal wandte er seinen Blick zu der ersten Person hin, doch diese war schon zu weit weg, um noch etwas erkennen zu können.

Schnell stellte er seinen Becher mit dem Tee auf den Schreibtisch und rannte aus dem Zimmer.

„Legolas?" Der ältere Elb bekam keine Antwort. Er bog in den Gang ein, in dem sich Legolas' Gemächer befanden.

„Sohn, bist du hier?"schrie er nun etwas lauter aber dennoch so, dass er nicht das ganze Personal aufschreckte, welches sich vereinzelt in den Gängen befand. Doch auch hier kam wieder keine Antwort.

Er betrat eines der Zimmer. Darin befand sich niemand. Auch hinter der zweiten und dritten Türe konnte er niemanden entdecken.

Er lief zu dem Schlafraum des Zwerges, auch dort konnte er seinen Sohn nicht finden.

„Ich hätte es wissen müssen", sagte er kaum hörbar, als er die Türe hinter sich zu schloss, um sich weiter umzusehen.

Als der König in dem Stall, welcher sich neben dem Hof befand, ankam, um nach der Anwesenheit von Legolas Pferd zu sehen, befand es sich nicht mehr in seiner Box.

Nun hatte er keine Zweifel mehr: Bei den zwei Reitern, welche den südlichen Weg zum Wald hinunter geritten waren, konnte es sich nur um seinen Sohn und um diesen Zwerg gehandelt haben.

In einem der hinteren Räume des Stalles befand sich der Elb namens Meodir, er war ein guter Reiter und enger Freund seines Sohnes. Thranduil überlegte nicht lange und deutete dem jüngeren Elben, mit ihm zu kommen. Zusammen machten sie einen kurzen Spaziergang durch einen der Gärten, während er dem Elben die Geschehnisse und das mögliche Vorhaben seines Sohnes im Eiltempo unterbreitete.

Kurzfristig war er zu dem Entschluss gekommen, seinem Sohn jemanden hinterher zu schicken. Meodir war genau der Richtige Elb dafür, fand der König.

„Ihr seit ein guter Reiter und Spurenleser. Ich vertraue darauf, dass Ihr meinen Sohn einholen könnt."beendete er schließlich.

„Ich werde mein Bestes geben um Euch nicht zu enttäuschen, Sir." Meodir wollte sich gerade abwenden, als er noch einmal zurückgehalten wurde.

„Nehmt zwei weitere Elben als Begleitpersonen mit auf Eure Reise", sagte Thranduil und deutete auf eine Gruppe Elben, welche sich ebenfalls im Hof befanden.

Der junge Elb nickte und machte sich auf den Weg zu den Pferdeboxen.

---

Gimli konnte von sich aus sagen, dass er nicht zu den besten Reitern gehörte. Doch dank Legolas, der ihm über Wochen hinweg immer wieder mühsam versucht hatte beizubringen, nicht zu verkrampft auf einem Pferd zu sitzen, konnte er nun mühelos weite Strecken zurücklegen.

Nun gut, die Sache mit dem ‚unverkrampft sein' klappte immer noch nicht ganz, denn schon nach wenigen Kilometern, welche er und der Elb zurückgelegt hatten, kam es ihm vor, als würde er einen nie endenden Berghang hinunter rollen. Er wurde auf diesem mächtigen Pferd, welches vielleicht für die Größe eines Elben wie geschaffen war doch für einen Zwerg etwas zu kolossal – um es so zu beschreiben – regelrecht von Kopf bis Fuß durchgeschüttelt.

„Wie...lange...hast du...gesagt...müssen wir...reiten?"

„Gimli, verkrampf dich nicht so!"Legolas musste lachen, als er zu dem Zwerg hinüber blickte.

Dieser knurrte unüberhörbar und versuchte sich wieder etwas zu lockern. „Leichter gesagt als getan, mein Freund", meinte er schließlich.

„Wir werden zweieinhalb Tage unterwegs sein", antwortete der junge Elb nun auf die vorhin gestellte Frage.

Gimli nickte leicht und richtete seinen Blick wieder nach vorne auf den Weg. „Glaubst du dein Vater hat nicht bemerkt, dass wir nicht mehr da sind?"

„Ich denke nicht. Er ist zu sehr mit anderen Dingen, welche organisiert und bewilligt werden müssen, beschäftigt, um zu merken das wir weg sind."

Legolas kannte seinen Vater gut genug, um zu wissen, dass dieser sich bestimmt immer noch in seinem Arbeitszimmer befand und haufenweise Dokumente, welche er am liebsten in einer Schlucht im Nirgendwo versenken würde, durcharbeiten musste. Das war eine Arbeit, welche dem jungen Elben früher oder später auch noch blühen würde, schließlich galt er als Thronfolger und Erbe Düsterwalds, auch wenn es ihm ab und an gar nicht in den Kram passte. Daran war nun mal nichts zu ändern...

---

Meodir kniete sich an einer Zweigstelle auf dem Boden nieder und begutachtete die Hufspuren, welche von durchreitenden Pferden in den letzten Tagen hinterlassen wurden. Unter ihnen befanden sich auch solche, die erst ein paar Stunden alt sein konnten. Er entschloss sich diesen Hufabdrücken weiter zu folgen.

„Die Spuren sind noch nicht alt. Sie müssen vor wenigen Stunden hierdurch geritten sein", informierte er seine Begleiter.

Die zwei Männer? Sterbliche? sonst besser Krieger oder Elben, welche er ausgewählt hatte, waren ebenfalls Freunde von Legolas. Er hatte sie über ihre Mission während ihres Rittes und über ihre mehrtägige Reise informiert. Er wusste, dass er auf die beiden zählen konnte.

Meodir wischte sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Sie sind uns circa vier Stunden voraus. Wir werden sie, wenn wir in die Nacht hinein reiten, vor dem südlichen Wald einholen können. Ihre Reise wird irgendwo an dem alten Waldweg enden. Ich habe vor, sie bis spätestens wenige Kilometer davor zu abzufangen", sprach er weiter.

Seine Begleiter nickten und als er wieder auf sein Pferd gestiegen war, setzten sie ihre Verfolgung fort.

---

Legolas und Gimli waren nun schon über zwei Tage unterwegs. Die Distanz zwischen ihnen und der Siedlung an dem alten Waldweg verringerte sich von Stunde zu Stunde.

Aus der eher hügellosen Waldgegend waren sie nun in eine Umgebung, welche von zahlreichen kleineren und größeren Schluchten durchzogen wurde, gelangt. Einer dieser Klammen mussten sie nun auf eine Brücke überqueren.

Der junge Elb stieg vom Pferd und testete mit einem Fuß das erste Holzbrett, von welchen Dutzende den Boden der alten Hängebrücke darstellten, doch als er den Druck darauf etwas erhöhte, brach es unter ihm zusammen und er machte einen Satz zurück.

„Sieht nicht sonderlich stabil aus", bemerkte er und machte dann den Vorschlag, die Pferde an dieser Stelle zurück zu lassen, da die alten Holzbretter deren Gewicht nicht standhalten würden.

Gimli nickte und fing an, die nötigsten Sachen vom Satteln in seine Taschen zu packen.

Da er um die Leichtfüßigkeit der Elben wusste, bat er Legolas voraus zu gehen.

„Wir müssen bald dort sein", spekulierte dieser und sprang dabei federleicht über ein paar zerbrochene Holzlatten.

Der Zwerg zeigte keine Reaktion mehr, er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt es seinem Freund gleich zu tun und tastete mit seinen Füssen die Hölzer nach ihrer Stabilität ab. Langsam fand auch er einen gleichmäßigen Rhythmus, um sich auf der Brücke zu bewegen. Langsam sprang er von Brett zu Brett und kam schließlich ebenfalls auf der anderen Seite an.

Zögernd blickte er noch einmal zurück. Die Schlucht musste mindestens hundert Meter tief gewesen sein! Für jemanden der Höhenangst hatte war diese Überquerung eine ziemliche Meisterleistung gewesen, fand er.

Legolas legte seine Hand auf dessen Schulter. „Lass uns weitergehen"

Ihr Weg führte sie einen schmalen Grat entlang. Auf der einen Seite befand sich ein steiler Abhang und auf der anderen befanden sich große Bäume, welche über den Weg hinausragten.

Der Zwerg versuchte, sich so gut es ging an die Bäume heran zu schmiegen und seinen Blick nicht vom Boden weg zu bewegen. Kleine Steine wurden bei jedem Schritt, den sie machen in Bewegung gesetzt und rollten den Hang hinunter.Er schluckte laut.

„Habe ich dir eigentlich schon mal von meiner Höhenangst erzählt, Legolas?"fragte Gimli etwas ironisch.

Der Elb nickte verneinend. „Nein. Aber das ist kaum zu übersehen, mein Freund."

„Und wieso um Himmelswillen schleppst du mich durch so ein Gebiet?" Gimlis Sarkasmus war kaum noch zu überhören.

„Weil die nächste Gelegenheit, die letzte Schlucht zu überqueren, mehrere Kilometer westwärts gewesen wäre", entschuldigte sich Legolas und blickte auf den Weg vor ihm. Mit einem Kopfnicken deutete er an, dass sie in wenigen Minuten wieder talwärts wandern würden. Gimli blickte an seinem Freund vorbei auf einen Wald, welcher sich unter ihnen erstreckte. Legolas deutete mit dem Finger in südwestliche Richtung. „Dort, irgendwo im Schutz dieser Bäume, befindet sich diese Siedlung."

Der Zwerg nickte verstehend und setzte sich dann wieder in Bewegung.

Wenige Sekunden später raschelte über ihnen in einem der Bäume etwas. Noch bevor Gimli seinen Blick nach oben richten konnte, hatte Legolas seinen Langbogen in der Hand, einen Pfeil aus dem Köcher gezogen und zielte damit in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch gekommen war.

Es war ein Baummarder gewesen, der sich seinen Weg durch das dürre Laub suchte. Leise aufatmend steckte der blonde Elb den Pfeil wieder zurück in seinen Köcher. Wieder ertönte ein Geräusch, welches dieses Mal etwas weiter entfernt war. Legolas folgte ihm und stieg dabei zwischen den Bäumen bergaufwärts bis zu einem kleinen Felsvorsprung.

Gimli folgte seinen Freund und blickte ebenfalls zwischen den Felsen und den niedrigen Sträuchern auf eine kleine Ebene, welche sich vor ihnen erstreckte. Er konnte seinen Augen nicht trauen: auf der anderen Seite dieses Plateaus waren in diesem Moment mehrere schwarz gekleidete Gestalten verschwunden.

Legolas sprang im selben Augenblick aus seiner Deckung auf und rannte über die Ebene den Gestalten hinterher, welche nun verschwunden waren. Der Zwerg hatte sichtlich Mühe, mit dem Schritt des Elben mitzuhalten.

„Gimli komm!"

„Nicht so schnell!"

Der Elb wartete kurz auf seinen Freund und nahm dann die Verfolgung wieder auf. Die Gestalten hatten ihre Verfolger noch nicht bemerkt, bewegten sich aber dennoch in einem sehr hohen Tempo durch das Unterholz. Legolas wich etlichen Bäumen, welche ihm im Weg standen, flink aus und versuchte, mit großen Sätzen den Abstand zwischen ihm und diesen Kreaturen etwas zu verringern.

In diesem Brief hatte also doch die Wahrheit gestanden und diese Wesen waren vielleicht erneut auf dem Weg zu dieser Siedlung. Auch wenn er und Gimli gegen die Übermacht nichts machen konnten, so wollte er sich zumindest vergewissern, was hier vor sich ging, bevor er wieder zum Palast zurückkehren würde, um Hilfe anzufordern.

Plötzlich waren die Gestalten aus seiner Sicht verschwunden. Vor ihm wucherten Dutzende bis zu zwei Meter hohe Buschwerke, welche die Sicht vollkommen versperrten. Er griff nach einem seiner Messer und fing an, sich einen Weg durch die dicht ineinander gewachsenen Äste und Zweige zu bahnen. Wieder bescheunigte er sein Tempo, welches er aber im ersten Moment, als er wieder freie Sicht hatte, unverzüglich stoppte. Vor ihm durchzog eine weitere, gewaltige Schlucht die Waldlandschaft und nur wenigen Meter von ihm befand sich eine Brücke, welche im selbigen Augenblick von den geheimnisvollen Gestalten überquert wurde.

„Legolas, nicht so schnell!"Gimli kam in diesem Moment ebenfalls aus dem Dickicht gerannt und stieß unsanft mit Legolas, welcher darauf hin gegen den Abhang hin gestoßen wurde, zusammen. Als Gimli sah, dass sein Freund das Gleichgewicht verloren hatte, griff er schnell nach seinem Gürtel? und riss ihn mit alle Kraft wieder zurück auf den festen Boden.

Der Elb legte seine Hand auf Gimlis Schulter. „Ich danke dir, mein Freund!"sagte er noch etwas außer Atem.

„Nichts zu danken, das hättest du auch getan." Gimli lachte und sah sich dann etwas um. Auf der anderen Seite der sicher vierzig Meter breiten Schlucht, waren gerade die dunklen Kreaturen verschwunden.

„Sie sind auf der anderen Seite."Er deutete zu der Stelle, an der sie in den Wald hineingelaufen waren.

Der Elb setzte sich sofort wieder in Bewegung und eilte zur Brücke. „Gimli, los komm! Wir können sie wieder einhohlen", schrie er und betrat die Brücke.

„Himmel und Arda, jetzt reiß dich zusammen, Gimli!"Der Zwerg nahm ein weiteres Mal all seinen Mut zusammen und ging langsam auf die Brücke zu.

Legolas hatte inzwischen schon die Mitte der Hängebrücke erreicht, als plötzlich hinter ihm eine laute Stimme ertönte: „Legolas!"

Der Elb wollte sich gerade umdrehen und im selben Moment gab die Holzlatte unter seinen Füssen nach. Er verlor den Halt und fiel nach unten, wo er sich in letzter Sekunde an einem der Seile, auf welchen die Bretter befestigt waren, festhalten konnte.

Legolas versuchte sich vergebens hochzuziehen, denn er konnte nirgends Halt finden.

„Legolas ich komme!"schrie Gimli, welcher sich langsam auf der Brücke auf ihn zu bewegte.

Ein heftiger Ruck verriet dem Elben, dass das Seil, an welchem er sich festhielt, nicht alles Gewicht tragen konnte. „Das Seil wird reißen, Gimli. Geh zurück!"warnte er seinen Freund.

Legolas konnte im Blickwinkel erkennen, dass dieser im selben Moment von jemandem auf den festen Boden zurückgerissen wurde.

„Legolas!" wieder ertönte diese bekannte Stimme. „Halte durch!"

Legolas versuchte, seinen Blick auf diese Seite der Schlucht zu wenden und in dieser Sekunde riss das Seit völlig.

Bevor er in die Tiefe stürzte, konnte er deutlich seinen Freund Melodir erkennen.

* * *

1 Review, dann folgt Kapitel 3 :) 


	3. Stille Momente

Tears of fate

Kapitel 3: Stille Momente

Rating: PG 13

* * *

Die andere Welt...es gibt keine andere Welt! Hier oder nirgends ist die ganze Wirklichkeit. 1

---

Stille hatte sich über die Gegend gelegt. Der Wind blies sanft durch die Baumkronen und streifte die herbstlich verfärbten Blätter.

Gimli rührte sich nicht, er stand wie angewurzelt da und blickte in die Tiefe. Die Sekunden vergingen wie Stunden. Schweiss bildete sich auf seiner Stirn, als er verzweifelt den Grund der bestimmt fünfzehn Meter tiefen Schlucht nach seinem besten Freund absuchte. Plötzlich blieben seine Augen an einer am Boden liegenden Gestalt hängen.

„Legolas!" schrie er aus vollem Leibe. „Wir kommen. Halte durch!"Die Rufe halten an den unzählbaren Ecken und Kanten der Felsen ab - doch erwidert wurden sie nicht. Stille war die Antwort, welche darauf folgte. Der Zwerg suchte verzweifelt nach einer geeigneten Stelle, um herab zu klettern doch fand sie nicht. Wutdurchströmt drehte er sich zu den drei Elben, welche sich immer noch nicht vom Fleck bewegt hatten um und schrie ihnen ins Gesicht: „Ihr, ihr... Jetzt macht doch was!"

Augenblicklich wurden Melodir und die anderen aus ihrer tranceartigen Starre gerissen.

„Wir müssen ihm helfen!"schrie der Zwerg.

„Die Hänge sind zu steil, selbst wir kommen da nicht runter!" stellte Melodir fest und erntete dafür einen erbosten Blick Gimlis.

Der Elb überlegte kurz und kramte dann in seinem Beutel. „Ich habe ein Seil dabei. Es ist nicht stark, doch es sollte lang genug sein und auch unser Gewicht halten", informierte er und fing an, es um einen Baumstamm zu wickeln. Ohne zu zögern griff Gimli nach dem Seil und fing an, sich an der steilen Felswand hinunter zu lassen. Kaum war er unten angekommen rannte er auf seinen Freund zu. Der Weg wurde ihm von ein paar grösseren Felsbrocken erschwert und er musste eine Möglichkeit suchen, sie zu umgehen.

Nun trennten ihn und Legolas nur noch wenige Meter. Der Elb lang in einer unnatürlichen Position auf dem Boden. Unter seinem Körper befanden sich überall grössere und kleinere Felstrümmer. Sein zur Seite geneigter Kopf wurde von seinen blonden Haaren verdeckt. Er lag auf dem Bauch, Arme und Beine waren teils angewinkelt. Er musste versucht haben, seinen Aufprall etwas abzubremsen.

Gimli näherte sich langsam und kniete neben ihm zu Boden. Er tastete nach seinem Puls, doch konnte keinen fühlen. Der Herzschlag war weg!

„Gimli, konzentriere dich!"Der Zwerg musste irgendwie versuchen, sein Zittern zu beenden oder es zumindest unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Er atmete tief ein. Noch einmal griff er nach Legolas Handgelenk und dieses Mal fand er einen schwachen Puls.

Erleichternd atmete er auf, bevor er erneut eine schreckliche Entdeckung machte: er konnte deutlich den Blutfluss unter dem sich langsam rot verfärbenden Haaren seines Freundes erkennen. In der dunklen Erde neben seinem Kopf bildete sich langsam eine Blutlache, welche von Sekunde zu Sekunde an Grösse zunahm. Vorsichtig versuchte er, ihm die Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht zu wischen. Was er darunter sah, erschreckte ihn zutiefst!

Legolas musste sich beim Aufprall den Kopf schwer gestossen haben und es hatte sich daraus eine grosse Platzwunde auf seiner Stirn und teils in seinen den Haaren gebildet.

Gimli riss sich ein Stück Stoff aus seinem Hemd und versuchte, damit die Blutung etwas zu stoppen.

Inzwischen waren Melodir und die zwei anderen Elben hinzugekommen.

„Wir müssen ihn in eine bequemere Lage bringen und auf weitere äusserliche und innerliche Verletzungen untersuchen", sagte der eine Elb besorgt.

Melodir nickte und sah sich nach einer freien, ebenen Stelle um, auf die sie Legolas legen konnten. Als er flüchtig an den Hängen hochsah, entdeckte er einen Elbenknaben, welcher bewegungslos auf sie hinab blickte.

„Alae! Im Melodir... Wir sind Freunde", gab er sich zu erkennen. Gimli und die anderen Elben hatten den Fremden nun ebenfalls erblickt. 2

„Wir brauchen Hilfe - Er braucht Hilfe!"Melodir deutete auf Legolas, der immer noch reglos am Boden lag.

„Henio, aníron boe ammen i dulu lîn", flehte er, doch der Elb blieb weiter bewegungslos dort oben stehen und starrte auf sie hinunter. 3

„Bitte!" versuchte er es noch einmal.

Nun regte sich der Jüngling. Er blickte nervös suchend in den Wald hinein und wieder zu ihnen herab.

„Tûlon nîn nara Lôeryn", er unterbrach kurz, „Tulu le ad tolthathon!" fuhr er dann weiter und sah sich wieder suchend um. 4

„Noro lim, Lôeryn!" rief ihm einer der Elben dem jüngeren zu, während dieser sich nun abwandte und davon rannte. 5

Der Zwerg sah die drei verwirrt an. Er hasste es, wenn sie Elbisch sprachen. Er verstand davon kein einziges Wort.

„Was--"

„Hilfe kommt, Gimli. Der Junge ist auf dem Weg um Hilfe zu holen", unterbrach Melodir den Zwerg und wandte sich dann wieder Legolas zu.

„Helft mir ihn vorsichtig auf die freie Stelle dort drüben zu tragen. Passt bitte auf, jede falsche Bewegung könnte zu weiteren Verletzungen führen", sagte er und deutete an die freie Stelle nicht weit von ihnen entfernt.

Die beiden anderen Elben und Gimli nickten und befolgten seine Anweisungen. Vorsichtig drehten sie Legolas auf den Rücken (um) und trugen ihn anschließend behutsam zu der freien Stelle, an der sie ihn wieder hinlegten.

Melodir zog seine Tunika aus und fing an, sie in Stücke zu reisen, während einer der anderen Elben behutsam abtastete, ob Legolas irgendwelche Knochen gebrochen hatte.

Gimli fühlte sich etwas fehl am Platze. So gerne er seinem Freund auch helfen würde, er hatte nie richtig gelernt, wie man sich in solchen Situationen verhalten musste. Sein Körper war verspannt, es tat ihm einfach nur weh, den sonst so stolzen Elben und Freund dort liegen zu sehen. Es tat ihm innerlich weh, nicht helfen zu können. Der Sohn Thranduils lag mit geschlossenen Augen da und rührte sich nicht. Er konnte nicht sagen, ob das gut war oder schlecht. Er konnte es nicht. Ein lauter Seufzer entfuhr seinem Mund. Er setzte sich auf einen kleinen Felsen, senkte seinen Kopf in die Hände und sprach leise ein Gebet. Ein Gebet sprechen...er sprach keine Gebete. Er kannte kein richtiges Gebet. So formte er irgendwelche bittenden Worte zu Sätzen und hoffte dabei, jemand würde sie erhören. Wieder blickte er auf. Die Elben waren gerade dabei Legolas Kopfwunde wieder neu zu verbinden.

„Wie geht es ihm?"fragte Gimli leise.

„Ich bin kein Heiler und kann keine genauen Schlussfolgerungen ziehen doch er hat viel Blut verloren und seine Kopfwunde..", Melodir überlegte kurz, „ich kann nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen, wie gefährlich oder stark sie ist."Gimlis Augen weiteten sich.

„Außerdem hat er drei gebrochene Rippen wie ich ertasten konnte, sein rechtes Bein ist ebenfalls gebrochen. Wir werden es richten müssen. Ich weiß nicht, ob er innere Verletzungen von dem Sturz getragen hat.", fuhr der Elb besorgt fort und fühlte dabei nach Legolas Puls, welcher sehr schwach aber regelmäßig war.

In selbigen Moment schien er etwas zu hören und blickte erschrocken hoch.

„Man cenich?"fragte einer der Elben und sah ebenfalls in die Höhe. 6

„Alae! Der Junge hat Hilfe geholt."Melodir deutete zu einer Gruppe Elben, welche  
dabei waren, die Steilwand hinunter zu klettern. Angeführt wurden sie von dem kleinen blonden Jungen, welcher sich ihnen als Lôeryn vorgestellt hatte. Der Kleine ging direkt auf Gimli und die anderen zu und deutete dann auf Legolas. Seine Begleiter verloren keine Zeit und nahmen sich des Verwundeten an. Das Schlusslicht wurde von einer Elbin gebildet.

Melodir wandte sich zu Lôeryn um und berührte dessen Schulter als Zeichen der Dankbarkeit. „Mae carnen, hên. Hannon le."7

Der Junge nickte und setzte sich auf einen Felsen, um die Lage zu beobachten.

„Seid gegrüßt. Mein Name ist Glowenya doch ich kenne euch nicht", gab sich die ältere Elbin nun zuerkennen.

„Wir wurden ausgesandt, um euch zu helfen", sagte Gimli und blickte dann düster zu seinen anderen drei Begleitern hinüber. Diese verstanden und ließen den Zwergen weiterreden.

„Wir verfolgten diese Gestalten, von welchen uns geschrieben wurden. Die Brücke war morsch und dann..."Er konnte nicht weitersprechen.

Die ältere Frau nickte. „Meine Begleiter werden ihn in mein Haus bringen. Dort werde ich mich um euren Gefährten kümmern."

Sie waren seit einiger Zeit in der Siedlung eingetroffen. Glowenya hatte sich mit mehreren anderen Elben in ihr Haus zurückgezogen und kümmerte sich dort um Legolas. Auch Melodir und die zwei anderen Elben hatten sich mit mehreren Kriegern aus dem Dorf in ein Haus zurückgezogen.

Seither waren bestimmt mehrere Stunden vergangen und Gimli wurde immer unruhiger. Er saß auf einem umgefallenen Baumstamm vor dem Haus der Heilerin und wartete darauf endlich ein Zeichen für das Befinden seines Freundes zu bekommen. Die Fenster waren verschlossen und die Türe stand, wie schon bei seiner Ankunft, sperrangelweitoffen - doch er getraute sich nicht, den Innenraum zu betreten.

Langsam richtete er sich wieder auf und näherte sich dem Eingang. Er konnte darin Glowenya erkennen und auch Legolas, welcher auf einer mit Fell überdeckten Pritsche lag.

Die Heilerin bemerkte den Zwerg, welcher hineinstarrte und forderte ihn leise zum Eintreten auf.

„Wie geht es meinem Freund?"wollte Gimli wissen und trat an den schlafenden Elben heran.

„Ich habe seine Wunden gereinigt und seine gebrochenen Knochen gerichtet. Sie werden schnell heilen wie es sich für einen Elben gehört", berichtete sie ihm. „Doch mache ich mir Sorgen um seine Kopfwunde!", sprach sie daraufhin weiter. „Ich kann nicht beurteilen, wie schwer die Schädigungen an seinem Gehirn sind. Durch den Aufprall hat er einen Bruch an der Schädeldecke erfahren. Dieser wird ebenfalls wieder vollkommen verheilen, doch Spätfolgen sind nicht undenkbar."

Gimli musterte seinen Freund der immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen dalag. Die Elbin trat etwas näher an ihren Patienten und wischte ihm die Schweißtropfen, welche sich gebildet hatten, mit einem Tuch ab.

„Bitte, sagt mir welche Folgen diese Verletzung haben kann", bat Gimli.

Glowenya setzte sich neben Legolas auf die Pritsche. „Nun, es kann viele Arten von geistlichen und körperlichen Störungen zur Ursache haben.", sagte diese und sprach weiter: „Wir müssen abwarten um zu verstehen."

Der Zwerg nickte.

„Dieser Brief wurde in der Tat von einem unserer Leute geschrieben. Doch erfuhren wir erst nach seiner Versendung von seiner Existenz", gab einer der Elbenkrieger kund. Die drei Elben Melodir, Meoden und Loges sahen verwirrt in die Runde.

„Wer war dann der Schreiber dieses Hilferufes?"fragte der anführende Elb.

Der Elbenkrieger deutete auf den kleinen Lôeryn, welcher ebenfalls am Tisch Platz genommen hatte und gespannt das Gespräch verfolgte.

„Du, kleiner Mann?"fragte Loges verwundert, doch der Junge zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Ich hatte Angst! Die Gestalten greifen uns an.", gab er schließlich von sich.

„Doch bis heute sind die Krieger des Dorfes immer im Stande gewesen ihre Angriffe abzuwehren.", sprach darauf ein anderer Elb.

Melodir nickte und übernahm dann das Wort: „Wie lange noch, frage ich Euch?"

Unsichere Blicke wurden nun untereinander ausgetauscht.

* * *

1 ... von Ralph Waldo Emerson (USA, Lehrer, Philosoph..., 1803 - 1882)  
2 Alae! Im Melodir... Hallo! Ich bin Melodir...  
3 Henio, aníron boe ammen i dulu lîn Bitte verstehe, wir brauchen deine Hilfe.  
4 Tûlon nîn nara Lôeryn. Mein Name ist Lôeryn. Tulu le ad tolthathon! Ich werde euch Elben schicken!  
5 Noro lim, Lôeryn! Lauf schnell, Lôeryn!  
6 Man cenich? Was siehst du?  
7 Mae carnen, hên. Hannon le. Gut gemacht, Kind. Ich danke dir.


	4. Ein Trauerlied

Kapitel 4: Ein Trauerlied

Rating: PG 13

* * *

Vor wenigen Stunden war Melodir zusammen mit einem Elben aus dieser Siedlung aufgebrochen. Seither war nichts ungewöhnliches mehr in Dorf geschehen. Viele Männer hatten daraufhin wieder ihre Wachposten eingenommen und waren jederzeit bereitt sich im Kampf gegen das Ungewisse zu beweisen.

Gimli und die anderen hatten viele nach diesen Gestalten gefragt, doch kam keine genaue Antwort zurück. Sie konnten nicht beschreiben, was es war. Vielleicht Elben, vielleicht Menschen oder gar andere Geschöpfe? Sie wussten es nicht. Zu oft waren sie durch die Wälder geschlichen, hatten Elben angegriffen, sie mitgenommen oder schwer verletzt, doch weswegen, was war der Grund? Sie konnten es nicht sagen. Waren sie auf der Suche nach Nahrung oder verübten sie irgendein Ritual? Jeder Versuch ihr Beiß, ihr Lager zu finden, war bis jetzt fehlgeschlagen. Die dunklen Kreaturen kamen aus dem Nichts und verschwanden auch immer ins Nichts. Die Bewohner der Gegend schienen machtlos.

Inzwischen war die Sonne hinter den Wäldern verschwunden und fast alle Elben hatten sich in ihre Häuser zurückgezogen. Die Fenster und Türen waren so gut es ging verriegelt, Pferde und andere Hoftiere waren in ihren Ställen untergebracht worden. Nichts zeugte mehr von dem Leben, welches hier noch vor einer Weile stattgefunden hatte. Die Dorfbewohner waren gewappnet für die Nacht.

Gimli blickte zufrieden in seinen leeren Teller. „Ich danke Euch für dieses köstliche Abendmahl, Glowenya."  
Die ältere Frau lächelte und nickte zufrieden. „Es freut mich, dass es euch allen geschmeckt hat. Ihr müsst wissen, ich bekomme nur sehr selten Besuch, welcher nicht aus diesem Dorf stammt."

„Ich wünschte bloß, die Umstände unseres Besuches wären etwas anderer Natur", sagte Loges, der ebenfalls zu Ende gegessen hatte.

„Die Konstellationen können leider nicht immer so stehen, wie wir es uns wünschen. Wir können nur darauf hoffen, dass diese Geschöpfe der Dunkelheit genug Unheil angerichtet haben für die nächsten Tage", antwortete die Elbin und erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl, um die Teller von Tisch zu räumen.

„Bitte lasst uns das machen", bot sich Meoden an, den Tisch abzuräumen. „Das ist das Geringste, was wir für Euch tun können, schließlich habt ihr uns Obdach gewährt und für unseren Freund gesorgt", sagte nun auch Loges und Gimli schloss sich zustimmend an. Zusammen räumten sie den Tisch ab und spülten das schmutzige Geschirr.

„Ich bin Euch sehr dankbar dafür. Es tut gut, ein paar so junge Leute im Haus zu haben."lächelte die ältere Frau. „Ich muss nur aufpassen, mir das nicht zur Gewohnheit zu machen."Die vier lachten herzlich.

„So, nun ist es doch langsam Zeit für die alte Dame um schlafen zu gehen. Zuvor werde ich noch einmal mach Eurem Freund sehen. Ich wünsche Euch eine gute Nacht."Glowenia verabschiedete sich und verschwand dann in einem der Nebenzimmer, in dem sich auch Legolas befand.

Nach einer Weile beschloss auch Gimli, sich etwas schlafen zu legen. Er war der letzte, der noch wach war und löschte daher alle Kerzen in der Küche aus, bevor er in sein Zimmer ging. Er hatte darum gebeten, seine Liege bei Legolas aufzuschlagen und niemand hatte etwas dagegen gehabt. So konnte er ein Auge auf seinen Freund werfen.

Der Elb lag immer noch genau gleich da, wie schon vor Stunden. Man hatte ihn vorsichtig auf den Rücken gelegt und ihn von seinem zerrissenen und schmutzigen Hemd befreit. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und unter ihnen hatten sich dunkle Ränder gebildet. Die ganze rechte Seite seines Kopfes war voller Schürfwunden, welche fein säuberlich gereinigt und verarztet wurden. Seine Haare waren gekämmt und von dem getrockneten Blut befreit worden. Anschließend hatte man sie nach hinten gebunden, um so seine Kopfwunde besser verarzten zu können. Sein Bein war geschient worden und auch seine gebrochenen Rippen waren versorgt. Die Heilung seines Körpers schien ohne Komplikationen vonstatten zu gehen und das freute den Zwerg.

Gilmi legte sich in sein Bett, doch er konnte nicht gleich einschlafen. Immer wieder gingen ihm die Bilder von Legolas Sturz durch den Kopf. Er sah das Gesicht seines Freundes, als das Seil riss. Dessen blaue Augen, welche sich kurz vor dem Fall geweitet hatten und zu ihnen hoch sahen, bevor er dann lautlos in die Tiefe stürzte. Legolas hatte keinen einzigen Laut von sich gegeben. Zeugte dies von dem großen Hochmut der Elben? Selbst in solchen Situationen waren sie nicht im Stand, um fremde Hilfe zu bitten oder ihre Ängste zu zeigen. Oftmals beneidete Gimli sie um diese Gabe, doch gab es auch Momente, in denen er ihren Stolz für eine Schwäche hielt.

Er hatte Legolas in den letzten Monaten oft darauf angesprochen, etwas leichter an manche Dinge heran zu gehen und es hatte im auch oft sehr viel Spaß gemacht, dem Elben zuzusehen, wenn er dies probierte. Vielleicht lag es einfach nicht in der Natur dieser gravitätischen Geschöpfe, sich unbefangen zu geben. Es musste wohl so sein. Für einen Zwergen war dies eine Tatsache, mit der er nicht übereinstimmen konnte und die er auch nie verstehen würde aber er versuchte sie zu akzeptieren.

Er hoffte inständig, dass eben diese Eigenschaft nicht plötzlich, wie viele andere Eigenschaften, welche er an Legolas sehr schätzte, nach seinem Aufwachen verschwunden sein würde. Glowenya hatte ihn darauf hingewiesen, dass ein solch ungebremster Aufprall auf den Kopf, wie sein Freund einen gehabt haben musste, mit vielen Nachwirkungen und vielleicht sogar Veränderungen der Persönlichkeit verbunden sein konnte. Gimli überlegte immer und immer wieder an dieser Sache herum, doch er versuchte, sie mit einem energischen Kopfschütteln irgendwie aus seinen Gedanken zu verdrängen. Morgen würde vielleicht alles geklärt sein. Legolas würde aufwachen und im späteren Leben würden nur noch Narben von diesen Geschehnissen zeugen.

Der Zwerg schloss die Augen und verfiel endlich in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf.

Rauschen des Wassers umgab ihn. Er öffnete seine Augen und konnte sehen, dass er inmitten einer riesigen Moosfläche, welche sich über den Waldboden erstreckte, lag. Langsam stand er auf und drehte sich in alle vier Windrichtungen, doch konnte er nirgends Wasser entdecken. Von wo kam dieses Geräusch? Er blickte sich weiter um. An den Bäumen hingen seltsame und doch wunderschöne Blüten, Blüten wie er sie noch nie gesehen hatte. Vögel zwitscherten und auch andere Tiere waren zu hören. Er sah zwischen den Baumkronen in den Himmel hoch, er war blau, ein wunderschönes Blau. Vor ihm erstreckte sich ein kleiner Weg, der direkt auf einen Hügel führte. Er beschloss, von da aus die Umgebung genauer zu betrachten. Je weiter er nach oben stieg, desto besser konnte er das Rauschen vernehmen. Die letzten Meter rannte er. Blätter verdeckten ihm die sich und er entschloss sich, sich einen Weg durch sie hindurch zu bahnen.

Dann plötzlich stand er da und wich überrascht einen Schritt zurück. Vor ihm erstreckte sich eine gewaltige Klippe und er stand am höchsten Punkt. Doch was er sehen konnte, raubte ihm fast die Sinne. Eine Wasserfläche bis zum Horizont und noch viel weiter. Die leuchtenden Farben blendeten ihn und er schirmte sich mit einer Hand etwas die Augen ab. Handelte es sich hier um das Meer? Wellen, so gross wie sie auf einer See nie sein könnten, suchten sich ihren Weg ans Ufer. Möwen kreisten über dem Strand welcher sich viele Meter unter seinen Füssen erstreckte.

Legolas war gebannt von der Schönheit, welche sich ihm hier bot. Ohne weiter zu überlegen entschloss er sich, zu dem fast weissen Sandstrand hinunter zu klettern. Langsam setzte er einen Fuss nach dem anderen und ertastete so die Tragkraft der kleinen Hervorhebungen in der Felsen. Stück für Stück näherte er sich seinem Ziel, bis er plötzlich mit einer Hand abrutschte und sich nicht mehr halten konnte. Er stürzte in die Tiefe.

Legolas schreckte hoch. Im selben Moment wurde sein ganzer Körper von einem stechenden Schmerz durchzogen. Er fasste sich an die Brust und konnte einen Verband spüren. Sein rechtes Bein schmerzte ebenfalls und in seinem Kopf pochte es.

Seltsam...

Er versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, was geschehen war, doch bei jedem Versuch, klare Bilder zu sammeln, meldete sich ein betäubender Schmerz und er kniff die Augen zischend zusammen. „Erinnere dich, Legolas, erinnere dich!" sprach er immer wieder leise zu sich. Auf einmal konnte er wieder Bilder erkennen, welche sich zu einem Ablauf zusammen trugen.

Er war in einem Wald, er hörte das Rauschen des Wassers und da waren Gestalten. Dunkle Gestalten! Er konnte sich daran erinnern, ein Gespräch mit seinem Vater gehabt zu haben. Doch den Grund dafür wusste er nicht mehr. Wieder war da das Geräusch des Wassers. Der Duft frischer Blütenknospen. Viele Farben, Bäume und das Meer...

Langsam öffnete er die Augen doch was er sehen konnte war nur Dunkelheit. Wo war er? Er konnte nichts erkennen und auch dieser Duft war ihm fremd. Ein weiches Fell, er lag auf einem Bett. Er richtete sich langsam auf, so dass er eine sitzende Position annehmen konnte. Seine Beine ließ er langsam auf den Boden gleiten. Tastend suchte er nach einer Kerze auf dem niedrigen Tischlein, welches er nehmen dem Bett erspürt hatte. Hier musste es doch eine Kerze geben! Er tastete sich weiter durch die Behälter und Gläser welche dort standen. Keine Kerze war zu finden.

„Hallo, ist hier jemand?" sagte er nun leise, doch es folgte keine Antwort. Ein flüchtiger Seufzer entkam seinem Mund. Er wusste nicht, wo er war und er konnte sich auch nur vage an das erinnern, was geschehen war. Vielleicht war es besser darauf zu warten, bis der erste Lichtstrahl den Raum erhellen würde. Vielleicht konnte er dann auch etwas klarere Gedanken fassen.

Langsam zog er seine Beine wieder über den Bettrand hoch als im gleichen Moment laute Schreie, welche von draußen zu kommen schienen, zu hören waren. Legolas horchte auf. Hier schrie jemand nach Hilfe! Nur wenige Sekunden später waren weitere männliche Stimmen hinzugekommen. Ohne auf seine Schmerzen zu achten, stand der Elb auf und machte sich mit wackeligen Schritten auf die Suche nach dem Ausgang. Er schloss seine Augen für einen kurzen Moment und hoffte darauf, wenn er sie wieder öffnen würde, würde er Umrisse in der Dunkelheit erkennen können. Nichts.

Plötzlich spürte er vor sich etwas. Doch noch bevor er nach ihm gegriffen hatte, konnte er ein lautes Krachen vernehmen. Der Gegenstand war zu Boden gefallen. Er bückte sich so gut es mit seinem Schmerzenden Rippen und seinem geschienten Bein ging und tastete am Boden danach. Es fühlte sich an wie sein Langbogen und er war es auch. Er konnte deutlich die eingeschnitzten Zeichen und die Krümmung des Holzes fühlen. Langsam richtete er sich wieder auf. Nun hatte er wenigstens eine helfende Stütze gefunden, welche ihm sein Gewicht etwas abnahm. Weitere Schreie waren zu vernehmen und Legolas drehte sich instinktiv in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen waren. Er hoffte, auf dieser Seite des Raumes einen Ausgang zu finden. Er beschleunigte seinen Gang so gut es ging und lief mit schwankenden, schlurfenden Schritten in diese Richtung, als der Bogen unerwartet gegen etwas prallte und aus seinen Händen glitt. Er verlor den Halt und stolperte über ein massives Objekt, welches direkt vor seinen Füssen stand. Er versuchte, sich noch irgendwo festzuhalten, doch riss stattdessen nur ein Stück Stoff mit sich. Er schlug mit seinem Kopf hart gegen eine Kante und dann fiel er auf Hände und Knie. Ein weiterer Schmerzschwall überkam ihn. Er sackte langsam zusammen und verlor das Bewusstsein.

Gimli saß mit den anderen in der Küche, als er von der Strasse her einen lautern Schrei vernehmen konnte. Schnell griff er nach seiner Axt und rannte aus dem Haus, gefolgt von Loges und Meoden. Nicht weit von ihnen entfernt waren gerade mehrere dunkle Gestalten über eine junge Elbin hergefallen und schleppten sie nun mit sich. Der Zwerg und mehrere Elben folgten ihnen die Strasse entlang bis weit in den Wald hinein, doch die Kreaturen waren auch dieses Mal zu schnell. Nach mehreren Minuten, in denen sie ihren Spuren gefolgt waren, hatten sie sie plötzlich aus den Augen verloren. Nun endlich wurde auch dem Zwergen klar, mit welchem gefährlichen, gerissenen und hartnäckigen Feinden sie es hier zutun haben mussten.

Trauer herrschte, Trauer um ein weiteres Opfer. Die Elben stimmten während ihres gemeinsamen Marsches zurück in das Dorf ein Trauerlied ein. Gimli kannte den Text nicht und konnte auch nicht verstehen, was sie sangen, doch erfüllte auch ihn dieses Lied mit großer Trauer um diese arme Elbin und ihr ungewisses Schicksal.

Immer mehr weibliche Stimmen sangen mit, desto weiter sie sich dem Zentrum der Siedlung näherten. Weitere Elben kamen mit gesenktem Kopf aus ihren Häusern und stimmten in den Gesang ein. Auch Glowenya hatte sich inzwischen zu ihnen gesellt. Tränen waren in den Gesichtern vieler dieser stolzen Geschöpfe zu erkennen.

* * *

to Elanor: Freue mich, dass dir die FF gefällt! Ein paar der elbischen Sätze habe ich aus den Film-Trilogien und andere habe ich wiederum auf I-Net Seiten gefunden. Natürlich besitze ich auch die Elbisch-Bücher von W. Pesch aber ich war bis jetzt zu faul, um mir selber Sätze zusammen zu basteln! ;) kopfschüttel


	5. Dunkle Tage

Rating  
PG 13

-

Ich wünsche euch allen viel Spaß beim lesen und hoffe auf viele Reviews.

vvvvvv

Die Stunden vergingen und die Bewohner des Dorfes hatten sich alle zusammengefunden, um einen Rat abzuhalten. Die Ältesten waren einberufen worden um über das Schicksal, die weitere Vorgehensweise, welche sie nun einschlagen würden, zu entscheiden. Sie saßen inmitten der anderen Elben, an einem massiven, ovalen Tisch und redeten miteinander.  
Viele der Krieger waren nur ab und zu Anwesende der Versammlung und verließen sie in kurzen Abständen wieder, um die Umgebung im Auge zu behalten, zumal sich die Situation im Moment, trotz der anhaltenden Ruhe, nicht entspannt hatte. So herrschte ein reges Tummeln vor und in dem Haus, als die Sitzung endlich begonnen hatte.

"Wir wissen nicht, wann sie wieder zuschlagen!" rief ein aufgebrachter, jüngerer Elb durch die Menge.  
Einer der Dorfältesten versuchte die Anwesenden etwas zu beruhigen. "Ruhe, meine Freunde! Krieger und Botschafter König Thranduils sind, wie einige von euch schon wissen, zu uns gestoßen... Hilfe wird kommen.", er blickte in die Menge, welche sich um sie gesammelt hatte.  
"Wann? Wie lange sollen wir noch warten?" wieder meldete sich der hochgewachsene Jüngling zu Wort und drängte sich zwischen anderen Ratsansässigen nach vorne.  
"Ja", rief ihn ein weiterer zu, "Norwyns Frage ist berechtigt! Wie lange dauert es noch?"  
"Bitte, nun beruhigt euch", versuchten die Ratsführenden die Anwesenden, welche fast nur aus Männern bestanden, wieder um Ruhe zu bitten.  
"In wenigen Tagen wird Hilfe eintreffen. Das haben uns die Krieger und Ausgesandten des Palastes versichert. Sie werden kommen", der Sprecher deutete auf Gimli, Meoden und Loges. "Die Winde sind mit den Missionsträgern, doch werden, bis zu ihrer Ankunft im Palast, noch zwei volle Tage vergehen. Ehe aber die darauffolgenden sechs Tage um sind, werden sie uns zu Hilfe kommen." versicherte er.  
Ein Raunen ging durch den Raum.  
"In sechs Tagen?" wieder war es Norwyn, der zynisch sein Wort erhob und sich dann in der Menge umblickte, als suche er etwas. Er überlegte kurz und drehte sich dann vom Ratstisch, wo er mittlerweile stand, ab zu den anderen um und rief: "Bis dahin werde ich persönlich dafür sorgen, daß keines dieser dunklen Wesen mehr den Boden dieses Dorfes betritt! Sei es mit meinem Leben!"  
Weitere Elben taten es ihm gleich und hoben, als Zeichen der Übereinstimmung, ihre Hände demonstrativ in die Lüfte und fingen an zu klatschen.  
"Wann immer ich kann, werde ich das Dorf mit all meinen Kräften verteidigen!", schrie ein weiterer, etwas älterer Elb.  
"Dann sei es so. Aber gebt acht auf euch, die Dunkelheit hat überall ihre Späher. Wir wissen nicht wann der Zeitpunkt wieder kommt..." der Ratsälteste, welcher nun das Wort ergriffen hatte, brach an dieser Stelle ab. Viele der jungen Männer hatten sich bereits in Gruppen aus dem Raum begeben und machten sich auf den Weg um ihre Langbogen aus ihren Häusern zu hohlen.  
Auch Loges und Meoden hatten sich ihnen angeschlossen. Die beiden jungen Elben waren zum Entschluß gekommen, daß sie sich ebenfalls diesen Kamarillen anschließen und für die Sicherheit des Dorfes kämpfen würden, sollte es wieder zu einer solchen Gelegenheit kommen.

Gimli und Glowenya gehörten zu den Letzten die noch mit den Ältesten zusammen saßen um über die Situation zu diskutieren.  
Der Zwerg fühlte sich hier etwas fehl am Platze, doch hatte er es als besser angesehen, hier bei der Heilerin zu bleiben, als zu versuchen, mit den jungen, aufgebrachten Elben, welche nun bestimmt schon in den Wäldern um die Siedlung ihre Runden drehten, mithalten zu wollen.  
Eine Weile lang hörte er noch aufmerksam den Gesprächen zu, bevor seine Gedanken zu seinem Freund abschweiften und die Stimmen in seinem Kopf langsam an Bedeutung und Deutlichkeit verloren.  
"Wenn Ihr mich entschuldigt. Mir fehlen die Worte und Eingebungen um an der momentanen Lage etwas beitragen zu können. Ich werde, wenn es mir erlaubt ist, nach meinem verwundeten Gefährten sehen", sagte er und blickte verständnissuchend in die Runde.  
"Das ist eine gute Idee, mein kleiner Freund." Glowenya legte ihre Hand auf Gimlis Schulter und sah ihn mit ihren warmen Blick an. "Rede mit ihm, auch wenn er schläft. Worte sind eine gute Medizin, glaub mir", schlug sie vor.  
Der Zwerg nickte ruhig. "Das werde ich machen. Ich danke euch." Er stand auf und senkte seinen Kopf, als Zeichen seiner Hochachtung gegenüber den Ältesten und verließ dann den Raum.

Inzwischen war es wieder etwas kühler geworden und die Sonne stand nicht mehr an ihrem höchsten Punkt über der Siedlung. Schatten suchten sich, an den Stellen, an denen das Licht nicht mehr vermochte den Boden zu berühren, ihren Weg zwischen den Gassen und Bäumen hindurch.  
Gimli steckte seine Hände in die Hosentaschen, neigte den Kopf gen Boden und trottete langsam in die Richtung, in der Glowenyas Haus stand. Sein Weg führte durch viele kleine Pfade und am Ende jedes war ein kleiner, mit viel Liebe gebauter Brunnen zu sehen. Die Häuser waren alle mit weißem Stein gebaut und rotschimmernden Hölzern verstrebt worden. Die Hauswände waren von wilden Efeus und anderen Pflanzen bewachsen. Auch die Elben hier arbeiteten alles bis ins kleinste Detail aus: Überall dort wo keine Pflanzen wuchsen zierten kleine Muster und elbische Buchstaben die Türen und Fenster. Hier könnte er es sich leben lassen, währen da nicht diese dunklen Wolken, welche das emsige Leben hier bestimmten, dachte er und bog in den Eingang zum Haus der Heilerin ein.

Er öffnete die Türe. Auf dem Tisch standen immer noch die Reste der Kerzen, welche sie vor ihrem hastigen Aufbruch stehen gelassen hatten. Die Fenster waren alle noch verschlossen und die dunkelgrünen Gardinen waren auch noch nicht zurückgezogen worden. Ein stickiger Geruch hatte sich im Haus breitgemacht und Gimli zog es vor, zuerst einmal etwas frische Luft hereinzulassen.

"Mein Freund, ich hoffe bei dir im Zimmer herrscht nicht auch solch widerlicher Gestank." sagte der Zwerg mit etwas gehobener Stimme, als er die Türe zu dem abgedunkelten Raum, in dem Legolas sich befand, langsam öffnete. Im ersten Moment konnte er nichts erkennen und so stieß er die Türe soweit auf, bis genügend Licht das Zimmer erhellte.  
"So, nun..." er brach ab als sein Blick auf das leere Bett viel.  
Der kleine Tisch, der in der Mitte des Raumes gestanden hatte, stand nicht mehr an seiner Position. Die Kerzen darauf waren alle umgefallen und der Wachs war über die Tischplatte auf den Boden gesickert. Gimli betrat den Raum und sah sich um: Da lag der Langbogen von Legolas, er war in der Mitte zerbrochen. Nun erkannte er auf dem Boden zwischen der Pritsche und dem Tisch eine Gestalt liegen. Es war sein Freund..  
"Legolas?" er kniete hastig neben ihm nieder und legte den Kopf des Elben in seine Schoß. Er war bewusstlos, wie der Zwerg an seinen geschlossenen Augen erkenne konnte. Der weiße Verband, welcher seine Kopfwunde vor Entzündungen schützen sollte, war wieder von Blut durchnäßt.  
"Was hast du dir dabei nur gedacht, du spitzohriger Elbenprinz?" Gimli strich seinem Freund die Haare aus dem Gesicht und fing an sich leicht hin und her zu bewegen.  
"Du sollst dich doch ausruhen", sagte er leise ohne mit den sanften Wippen aufzuhören. Behutsam hob er nun den nicht all zu schweren Elben hoch und versuchte ihn wieder in sein Bett zu legen. Dieses Unterfangen entpuppte sich jedoch um einigen schwieriger, als es sich der Zwerg vorgestellt hatte. Das Gewicht seines Freundes war nicht das Problem, doch erwies sich Legolas Größe für Gimli als unbedachtes Hindernis. Er schaffte es nur mit überaus viel Kraftaufwand und Geschick, Beine sowie Oberkörper gleichzeitig auf das Bett zu hieven.  
Er griff nach einem neuen Verband und fing behutsam an, den alten von der Stirn seines Freundes zu lösen. Als er den Kopf etwas weiter anheben wollte, stöhnte dieser kurz auf und verzog sein Gesicht vor Schmerzen. Der Zwerg konnte beobachten wie sich an dessen Schläfen langsam Schweißtropfen bildeten und er tupfte sie mit einem Lappen behutsam ab.  
"Es tut mir leid aber ich die Unannehmlichkeiten sind noch nicht vorbei. Ich muss dir nun den neuen Verband umbinden", sprach er leise und versuchte dieses mal noch behutsamer den Kopf des Elben aus dem kleinen Kissen etwas in die Höhe zuheben.  
Als er damit fertig war, fing Legolas plötzlich an wild hustend auf den Bett von der einen Seite auf die Andere zu drehen. Mit seinen Armen und seinem gesunden Bein schlug er wild um sich und Gimli musste sehr Acht darauf geben, dass er nicht aus Versehen getroffen wurde. Er versuchte die Arme des Elben zu packen und ihn wieder behutsam auf die Liege zurück zu drücken. Für kurze Zeit verstärkte sich sein Hustenanfall noch, bevor er dann vollkommen in sich zusammensackte.  
"Du stellst ein großes Rätsel für mich dar, mein Freund." flüsterte Gimli leise und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben dem Bett.  
"Es ist wohl besser, ich bleibe bei dir", er verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust und machte es sich, so gut es ging, bequem und beobachtete sein gegenüber aufmerksam. Legolas Atem hatte sich wieder beruhigt und seine Lider hatten aufgehört zu flackern. Er lag nun wieder ganz ruhig auf der Liege.  
"Weißt du noch...kannst du dich an die vielen Abenteuer, die wir zusammen mit unseren Freunden erlebt haben, erinnern?" Gimli wendete seinen Blick nicht von dem bewusstlosen Elben ab. "Ich erinnere mich gerne an die guten Zeiten zurück, weißt du! Unsere Zeit in Lothlórien...", er strich sich über die Brusttasche in der er noch immer die Haare Galadriels aufbewahrte. "Ich begriff dort zum ersten mal nach langer Zeit wieder, dass auch wir Zwerge einmal Freunde der Elben gewesen sind." er brach ab und überlegte kurz, bevor er dann mit einem schmunzeln weitersprach: "Nun sieh dir an was aus mir geworden ist.. Ich bin stolz, zu den Freunden der Elben zu gehören und mein Stolz würde bis ins Unermessliche wachsen, wenn das unsere beiden Völker auch könnten..."  
Er schloss die Augen und döste kurze Zeit später ein.

Als er wieder aufwachte, sah er Glowenya auf der Bettkante seines Freundes sitzen. Ein wohltuender Duft berührte seine Nase und sah, dass die Elbin gerade dabei war, eine grüne Masse in einem Gefäß umzurühren.  
"Das ist ein sehr altes Rezept meiner Vorfahren. Der Duft dieser Kräuter belebt die Sinne und hilft bei der Genesung", sprach sie als sie bemerkt hatte, das Gimli aufgewacht war.  
"Ich habe das Durcheinander in diesem Raum bemerkt. Sag mir, was ist vorgefallen?" - "Ich kann leider auch nur berichten, was ich gesehen habe, doch was geschehen ist, weiß ich nicht." begann dieser und erzählte der Heilerin dann, wie er Legolas vorgefunden hatte.  
"Hmm... Das ist seltsam aber ich bin mir sicher, es hat nichts zu bedeuten." sprach sie als er fertig war und legte die Schale mit den duftenden Kräutern auf den Tisch.  
"Lassen wir ihn nun ruhen und die Kräuter seine Wunden heilen, komm Gimli" Glowenya schritt zur Türe und deutete dem Zwerg ihr zu folgen.

---

Melodir und der fremde Elb ritten mehrere Tage ohne lange Raste und verschafften sich so einen Vorsprung auf ihren eigentlichen Zeitplan. In weniger als einem Tagesritt würden sie den Palast erreicht haben erreicht haben.

Melodirs Gedanken waren während des ganzen Rittes über bei dem Prinzen gewesen und erst jetzt wurde ihm langsam klar, dass er der Auslöser der Unachtsamkeit seines Freundes gewesen war. Oft hatte er versucht, diese Gedanken auf die Seite zu schieben, doch gelang es ihm nicht. Wie ein Lied, welches oft durch den Kopf geistert und unbewusst gesummt wird, waren auch diese Gedanken immer wiederkehrend.  
Die Natur der Elben war schon seit jeher eine ruhige doch hatte er immer als Wildfang und Wirbelwind gegolten. Ein unachtsamer, zerstreuter Elb, sagten ihm seine Freunde nach trotz allen Bemühungen von ihm diese Behauptungen zu verneinen. Nun hatte es sich leider doch wieder bewahrheitet, wie Melodir schmerzlich bemerkte. Hätte er etwas mehr nachgedacht, hätte er das Schlimmste vielleicht verhindern können..

Weitere Stunden waren vergangen und sie passierten die Grenzen zu den Gehöfen Thranduils. Noch ein letztes Mal beschleunigten sie den Galopp ihrer Pferde und trieben sie so an, um noch schneller vorwärts zu kommen.  
Der Hof des Palastes war leer und so stiegen sie eilig von ihren Tieren und banden sie fest.  
"Ich war noch nie im Herrenhaus des Königs und noch nie ihn dessen Nähe, doch betrüben mich die Gründe meines Mitkommens", sprach der fremde Elb und blickte sich um.  
"Nun komm, wir müssen zum König", Melodir deutete in die Richtung in der sich der Eingang befand.

Thranduil befand sich zusammen mit seinen Beratern im großen Saal, als er bemerkte, wie Melodir hineingestürmt kam.  
"Mein König...", er verbeugte sich und sein Begleiter, welcher im selbigen Moment die Halle betrat, tat es ihm gleich.  
Thranduil erhob sich von seinem Sessel und trat auf die beiden zu. "Dein hastiges Kommen verrät mir nichts Gutes, Melodir. Berichte mir, was geschehen ist?"  
"Mein König...", begann dieser noch einmal, "die Befürchtungen eures Sohnes haben sich mit Schrecken bewahrheitet", erzählte der junge Elb.  
Der Gesichtsausdruck des Königs verfinsterte sich mit jeder Sekunde in der er mehr von den Geschehnissen im Süden und dem verbleib seines Sohnes hörte. Auf einmal war alle Wut, die sich in den letzten Tagen gegenüber Legolas und dessen unüberlegten Handlungen gesammelt hatte, verflogen und Besorgnis bildete sich an dessen Stelle.  
Doch die Wut keimte wenig später erneut auf. Wut über sich selber, Wut darüber, dass er seinen Sohn ignoriert hatte.  
"Lasst eine Trupp mit den stärksten und kampferprobtesten Elben des Palastes zusammenstellen. Ich will, dass in weniger als vier Stunden, nicht weniger als zwei duzend Soldaten mit den schnellsten Pferden, welche in meinen Ställen untergebracht sind, bereit stehen. Sorgt dafür, dass sie gut ausgerüstet sind! Ich werde nicht noch langer untätig bleiben...", mit diesen Worten wandte sich der König ab und verschwand aufgebracht und leise etwas vor sich her sagend, den Raum.

---

Aus dem Nebenzimmer ertönte ein leises Rascheln und Gimli schloss darauf, dass dieses von Legolas verursacht wurde. Da sich des Elben unruhiger Schlaf vor einigen Stunden dank Glowenyas gut duftender Kräutermischung vollends gelegt hatte, musste es einen anderen Grund dafür geben. Falls er sich wieder im Schlaf wälzen würde, würde Gimli dieses mal Glowenya gleich verständigen. Vielleicht war Legolas Heilschlaf vorbei und er war wach geworden, überlegte sich der Zwerg und stand neugierig von seinem Sessel auf.  
Langsam schritt er zur geschlossenen Tür und öffnete diese kaum hörbar. Im inneren des Zimmers war das knackende Geräusch, welches von dem Bett auf der anderen Seite des Zimmer verursacht wurde und ein leises Stöhnen zu hören. Er öffnete die Türe weiter und trat in den Raum ein.  
"Legolas?" hauchte er kaum hörbar.  
"Gimli..." es war kaum mehr als ein heiseres Flüstern auf welches sogleich ein heftiges Röcheln folgte.  
"Nicht gleich zu wild mein Freund!" der Zwerg grinste über beide Ohren als er eine Antwort bekam. "Ich bin froh, dass es dir besser geht und du endlich aufgewacht bist", er trat etwas näher an das Bett heran und tätschelte Legolas gesunde Hand. Dieser hatte seine Augen weit geöffnet und blickte an die Decke hoch. "Was ist geschehen? Ich kann mich nicht mehr erinnern. Ich sehe dich und auch Melodir doch mehr weiß ich nicht... Wo sind wir hier?", fragte der Elb mit einer sehr schwachen Stimme.  
"Wir sind in den Süden geritten, du und ich wir wollten die Gegend nach Gefahren auskundschaften. Melodir, Loges und Meoden sind uns auf Befehl deines Vaters gefolgt und haben uns nicht weit von hier eingeholt. Du und ich wir hatten kurz zuvor die Fährten dieser Gestalten aufgenommen und sind ihnen gefolgt. Du warst gerade dabei eine der alten Hängebrücken zu überqueren als das morsche Holz plötzlich nachließ..." Gimli stoppte kurz und fuhr dann fort: "Du bis viele Meter in die Tiefe gestürzt und hast dir dabei Arm und Bein gebrochen und auch am Kopf wurdest du verletzt. Wir befinden uns hier im Haus von Glowenya. Sie hat dich hier die letzten Tage über versorgt. Sie ist eine sehr nette Frau, du wirst sie bestimmt mögen! Nun aber auch schon genug der Geschichten, du musst dich ausruhen."  
Legolas hatte seinen Blick immer noch gegen die Decke gerichtet seine heile Hand tastete nun an die Stelle seines Kopfes an der die Kopfwunde war. Ein Zischen entfuhr seinem Mund als er über die Stelle strich.  
"Ich fühle ein Stechen, Gimli. Es betäubt meine Sinne denn ich kann mich nicht an das, was du sagtest, erinnern. Doch nicht nur meine Sinne sind vernebelt: Sag mir, ist es in diesem Raum dunkel wie in der Nacht, wenn nicht, werden auch meine Augen in die Irre geführt, denn auch dort fühle ich ein Stechen, welches ich nicht zu deuten vermag." - "Es ist in der Tat etwas düster in diesem Zimmer, doch kann ich dich, mein Freund, gut erkennen. Wenn es dich beruhigt, werde ich die Fenster etwas öffnen, damit Licht eindringen kann." Gimli lief hastig zu einem der Fenster und öffnete es. Doch wie er erschreckend feststellen musste, kam im ersten Moment keine Reaktion von seinem Freund. Nach mehreren Sekunden des Schweigens rührte sich dieser jedoch und fing an hastig ein und aus zu atmen und verängstig umher zu blicken. "Gimli, das Geräusch welches ich gehört haben...",er stoppte kurz. "Wieso kann ich nichts sehen?" Legolas richtete sich vor Schmerzen stöhnend im Bett auf und tastete abermals mit seiner Hand über sein Gesicht doch konnte nichts erkennen.

vvvvvv

Reviews?? ;)

Bis bald...


	6. Meeresrauschen

Rating:  
PG 13 

vvvvvv

"Ich bin der König und ich kann bestimmen, wann ich mitreite! Zu Euren Aufgaben gehört bestimmt nicht mir Befehle zu erteilen", Thranduil diskutierte nicht lange um den heissen Brei herum, als sich seine Berater gegen seinen Wunsch, mit seinen Männern in den Süden zu reiten, äusserten.  
"Bitte..." versuchten sie es noch einmal, doch auch dieses Mal wurden sie gleich von dem aufgebrachten König unterbrochen.  
"Ahh!", er hob die Hand als Zeichen dafür, dass er sich nicht mehr umstimmen lies. Die Berater akzeptierten seinen Entscheid mit Wiederwillen und verliessen mit gesenkten Köpfen den Raum.  
In den letzten Stunden hatte Thranduil oft gegen seine innerlichen Gefühle, gegen die starke Reue und gegen den Wut, ankämpfen müssen. Er hatte sie versucht vor seinen Mitleuten zu verbergen, was ihm auch gelang. Schliesslich konnte er es sich nicht leisten, die Nerven zu verlieren. Vielleicht hätte er es vor vielen Jahren nicht so einfach gehabt, sich unter Kontrolle zu halten. Doch wenn man über ein Volk, und zudem noch das Volk der Elben, wachen musste, so lernte man diese Gabe mit der Zeit und wusste damit umzugehen. Seine eigenen Gefühle in den Hintergrund zu stellen, gelang ihm also nach aussen hin, ziemlich gut. Doch nun sechs Tage in der Ungewissheit, wie sich die Lage im Süden inzwischen verändert haben könnte und ganz besonders, wie es um seinen Sohn stand, zu reiten, das würde sehr viel Konzentration und auch Kräfte brauchen. Auch wenn er und Legolas in den letzten Jahren immer mehr auseinander gegangen waren, so war seine Sorge um ihn grösser, den je. Seit seine Frau, Legolas Mutter, vor noch nicht all zu langer Zeit, von ihnen gegangen war, hatte er sich wieder mehr nach den Interessen und Vorlieben seines Sohnes zu interessieren versucht, auch wenn dies Legolas nicht zu würdigen wusste oder es vielleicht garnie gemerkt hatte. Es war auch nie ein Erstreben von ihm gewesen, seinem Sohn zu sehr zu zeigen, wie er ihn schätzte. Zu gross war seine Angst davor, seine Lehrgänge zum fähigen Krieger und die des heranwachsenden Beraters, zu behelligen.  
Ihn damals nach Bruchtal zu schicken mit der Nachricht um Gollums Verschwinden, war auch aus dem Grund geschehen, weil er wusste, wie sehr sein Sohn das weite Land liebte und wie sehr er die Welt ausserhalb des damaligen Düsterwald kennen lernen wollte. Diesen Wunsch hatte er ihm damals erfüllt und schickte ihn auf die Reise. Nicht wissend, das sein Sohn schon bald darauf zusammen mit Menschen, Hobbits und einem Zwerg auf eine gefährliche und über alles entscheidende Reise gehen würde.  
Thranduil marschierte zügig in den Hof hinaus, wo die anderen Reiter bereits auf ihn warteten. Sein Pferd stand neben dem von Melodir. Es war ein prachtvoller Schimmel namens Eglain, der schönste und schnellste in seinen Ställen. Er hatte ihn vor Jahren, als er in Bruchtal Gast war, von Lord Elrond als Geschenk bekommen und ihn dankend angenommen. Seither war er stets mit ihm ausgeritten und lies ihn mehr Aufmerksamkeit zukommen, als er es je für einem anderen Pferd, welches in seinem Besitztum gewesen war, getan hatte.  
Mit einer Handbewegung deutete er den anderen Elben an, dass er losreiten wollte.  
Der König und Melodir nahmen die Spitze des Trupps ein und so machten sie sich auf gen Süden.

.---

Legolas sass aufrecht in seinem Bett. Er hatte seit Stunden kaum ein Wort geredet, weder zu Gimli noch einem anderen Elben. Die anfängliche Verzweiflung, welche in seinem Gesicht zu sehen war, war verschwunden und nun hatte er einen Ausdruck im Gesicht, den der Zwerg nicht kannte, den er nicht deuten konnte.  
Langsam setzte er sich auf den Stuhl neben seinem Freund.  
"Legolas..." fing er an zu sprechen, doch noch nie war er in Gegenwart sein es Freundes so sprachlos gewesen, wie er es jetzt war. Mühsam suchte er nach den richtigen Worten, ja sogar nach den richtigen Sätzen. "Ich...es..." Er wusste das er gerade in dieser Situation besonders vorsichtig sein musste, mit dem was er sagte. Er durfte Legolas nicht das Gefühl geben, dass er ihn bemitleiden würde, denn das, so hatte er mit der Zeit gelernt, war für einen Elben noch unerträglicher, als alles andere Leid auf der Welt.  
"Ich suche nach den richtigen Worten, mein Freund. Ich weiss nicht was ich sagen soll, weiss nicht wie du dich fühlst. Bitte, rede mit mir!" bat er ihn innigst und legte als Zeichen der Freundschaft seine Hand auf die des Elben. Doch dieser machte keine Anstalt und hielt seinen Kopf gesenkt, seinen Mund blieb geschlossen. Seine Augen waren geöffnet doch blickten sie ins Leere, in die unendliche Dunkelheit.  
"Legolas, bitte..." versuchte er es noch einmal, doch auch nun wieder ohne Erfolg. Statt zu antworten zog der Elb seine Hand unter der des Zwergs hervor. Gimli sah bekümmert ein, dass es wohl im Moment keinen Sinn machte, auf seinen Freund einzureden. So stand er wieder auf und begab sich langsam zur Türe. Bevor er jedoch das Zimmer verlies, drehte er sich noch einmal um: "Ich bin gleich nebenan, mein Freund", er hoffte, das er vielleicht mit etwas Abstand in den nächsten Stunden, die unsichtbare Mauer, die sich um Legolas gebildet hatte, durchkämpfen konnte und dieser vielleicht wieder zur Besinnung kam. Natürlich verstand er nicht, was im Moment in dem Elben vor sich ging, doch wollte er zumindest versuchen, ihm etwas zu helfen. Auch wenn er nicht wusste, wie er das anstellen sollte.

Glowenya war vor einiger Zeit in ihre, wie sie sie nannte, kleine Bibliothek verschwunden und suchte dort nach einem Heilmittelrezept. Viele Bücher lagen inzwischen nicht mehr in ihren Regalen, sondern auf einem kleinen Tisch, welcher unter diesen Lastern drohte, in sich zusammenzufallen.  
Weitere Stunden vergingen und noch immer hatte sie nichts gefunden. Auch im letzten Buch konnte sie nichts finden und so kam sie aus ihrem Zimmer und schüttelte bedächtig den Kopf.  
"Es wird seine Zeit brauchen, mein kleiner Freund." sprach sie zu dem Zwerg. "In meinen Aufzeichnungen und denen meiner Vorfahren, konnte ich nichts finden. Mir steht nicht die Macht zu, ihm das Tageslicht wieder zu schenken." sagte sie mit leiser Stimme.  
"Alles was er jetzt braucht, sind Freunde. Deine Gegenwart, da bin ich mir sicher, braucht er ganz besonders. Es kommt nur sehr selten vor, dass das Freundschaftsband zwischen einem Elben und einem Zwergen so eng und vertraulich ist, wie das eurige. Du kannst stolz darauf sein." die ältere Frau ging zur Türe.  
"Die erste Zeit wird kein Leichtes für ihn sein, das steht fest. Du darfst ihn nicht zu sehr unter Druck setzen, denn er muss sich zuerst wieder neu finden, sein Vertrauen wieder neu aufbauen. Ich wollte, ich hätte mehr für ihn tun können, doch übersteigt dies meine Fähigkeiten." sie sah traurig in den Wald hinaus.  
"Wo sind nur die Zeiten geblieben, als die Wälder und die Elben noch unbekümmert waren. Mir fehlen die Gesänge der Vögel und die Gesänge der Kinder, welche arglos auf den Wegen der Siedlung herumtollten. Die Kräuter haben nicht mehr ihre Wirkungen und meine Kräfte haben nachgelassen..." Glowenya stand einiger Zeit reglos da, bevor sie dann weitersprach: "Ich werde nun meine Tochter unterrichten.. Sie wird sich in den nächsten Tagen um deinen Freund kümmern. Wie auch ihr Vater die Gabe hatte, kann sie sehr sorglich in die vor Schmerzen getrübte Seele anderer einblicken und vermag sie oft aus ihrer Verschlossenheit heraus zu führen. Wir können nur hoffen, dass Legolas dies auch willigen wird."  
Die Elbin verschwand auf einem der Waldpfade vor ihrem Haus.

Legolas war inzwischen wieder in einen tiefen Schlaf gefallen. Er träumte von diesem Wald, in dem er schon einmal gestanden ist. Erneut hörte er das Rauschen des Wassers, von dem er nun mit Bestimmtheit sagen konnte, aus welcher Richtung es kam. Der Uhrsprung lag hinter dem Hügel, hinter all diesen grossen Bäumen, welche ihn sehr an die Bäume Lóriens, an die Mallorn erinnerten. Die Bäume hatten silber-glatte Borke und in der Sonne wunderschön, golden schimmernde Blüten.  
Er atmete einmal tief ein, hier roch alles so frisch. In der Luft hing ein angenehmer süsslicher Duft, welcher von den Blume aus ging. Es war kühl, doch fühlte es sich wohlig an. Kleine Tautropfen suchten sich auf den Blättern und Zweigen ihren Weg gen Boden zu und ab und an viel ein kleiner Tropfen auf Legolas langes Haar.  
"Welch wunderschöner Anblick", sagte dieser und sah sich weiter um. "Ich kann das Meer hören... Mein Wunsch ist es, in seiner Nähe zu sein, das Wasser zu berühren."  
Langsam setzte er sich in Bewegung und lief den Hügel hinauf. Sein Herzschlag wurde immer schneller, je näher er dem rauschenden Geräusch kam. Immer wie deutlicher war das Plätschern und Sprudeln zu hören und er verschnellte seinen Schritt noch um einiges. Äste und Zweige versperrten seine Sicht und er versuchte, so gut es ging, sein Gesicht vor möglichen Dornen zu schützen, als er sich einen Weg durch sie hindurch bahnte.  
Nach wenigen Schritten befand er sich plötzlich nicht mehr auf diesem Pfad, sondern auf einer dunklen, ebenen Fläche in einem Tannwald, wie es sie in Eryn Lasgalem vereinzelt gab. Seine Sicht war nun wieder frei, denn die niederen Gebüsche waren, bis auf ein paar vereinzelte verschwunden. Das Zwitschern der Vögel war genauso wie der wohlriechende Duft wie von Erdboden verschluckt. Schnell wendete er sich in die Richtung, aus der er gekommen war, doch auch dort war nichts anderes zu sehen, als Kiefern und andere Tannenarten, durch welche das Sonnenlicht kaum auf den Waldboden scheinen konnte.  
Aus nicht all zu weiter Entfernung war ein leises Knacken zu hören. Legolas wich schnell hinter einen Baumstamm und suchte von seinem Versteck aus nach dem Urheber des Lautes. Langsam streckte er seinen Kopf neben dem Stamm hervor und blickte sich suchend um. Weit und breit war selbst für seine empfindlichen Elbenaugen nichts zu erkennen und auch das Geräusch hatte sich wieder gelegt.  
Wo befand er sich nur? Irgendwie kam ihm das alles sehr bekannt vor, doch konnte er sich nicht daran erinnern, wo er es schon mal gesehen hatte. Erst jetzt viel ihm auf, dass auch das Geräusch, des an Felsen peitschenden Wassers, verschwunden war. Es war weg. Das Meer war weg...? Mit einem letzten Hoffnungsschimmer beschleunigte er seinen Schritt in die Richtung, in der sich vor wenigen Augenblicken noch die Steigung des Hügel den Klippen zugewandt hatte. Immer schneller rannte er, angetrieben von dem inneren Wunsch das Meer zu sehen. Seine Lunge schmerzte und seine Beine taten weh, doch der Drang lies ihn nicht freiwillig zum Stoppen kommen. Immer tiefer lief er in den Wald hinein bis er sich plötzlich vor einem unüberwindbaren Hindernis befand.  
"Tolo dan, henio!" bettelte der Elb leise, während er vor einer felsigen Wand zum stehen kam. "Henio, bitte...", langsam lies er sich zu Boden sinken und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. Verzweifelt schnappte er nach Luft und lehnte sich dann mit dem Rücken an einen kleinen Felsvorsprung.  
"Wo bin ich nur?" wisperte er leise. Ein milder Wind wehte ihm seine Haare ins Gesicht. Er zog seine Beine an seinen Körper und spähte in den Wald, der sich nun wieder vor ihm erstreckte.  
Auf einmal war da wieder dieses Knacken zu hören. Erschrocken hob Legolas den Kopf noch weiter an und lauschte. Es bewegte sich schnell durch den Wald. Er richtete sich ruckartig auf und versuchte dabei so tonlos wie möglich zu bleiben. Da war es schon wieder, das Knacken eines Zweiges und das Rascheln dürrer Tannnadeln auf den Waldboden. Er kniff seine Augen zusammen und sah gespannt in die Ferne, soweit es ihn die zahlreichen Baumstämme erlaubten.  
Von den einen auf den nächsten Augenblick wurde er von einer Wucht gegen den Boden geschleudert. Als er sich wider aufrichten wollte, erblickte er die dunklen Gestalten, welche sich um ihn gesammelt hatten. Ihre Gesichter waren unter Kapuzen, in deren finsteren Schatten versteckt, doch konnte er langes, silbern-glänzendes Haar erkennen, welches über ihre schwarzen Tuniken fiel.  
"Wer seid ihr?" fragte er vorsichtig und wollte gleichzeitig nach seinem Bogen greifen. Wie er jedoch schnell erkennen musste, war weder sein Bogen, der Köcher noch seine Messer vorhanden. Durch seine ruckartige Bewegung wichen einige der Gestalten zurück und andere beugten sich jedoch noch weiter über ihn.  
"Was wollt ihr?" fragte der junge Elb und versuchte ihnen nicht zu zeigen, dass ein Gefühl der Angst in ihm aufgekommen war. Eine Antwort blieb aus und stattdessen griffen die Hände der Gestalten nach seinen Schultern und Beinen und rissen ihn hoch.  
"Was...Was soll das? Was wollt ihr?" schrie Legolas nun und versuchte sich mit aller Kraft aus ihren Fängen zu winden. Die Wesen blieben auch dieses Mal stumm und ihr Griff verstärkte sich. Dem Elb war es nicht möglich, sich zu befreien und so versuchte er sich mit heftigem hin und her Winden eine Möglichkeit zur Flucht zu verschaffen. Die Wesen, welche alle die Grösse eines ausgewachsenen Elben oder Menschen hatten, schleppten ihn auch weiterhin ohne grosse Mühe hinter sich her. Schweisstropfen bildeten sich an seiner Stirn und er blickte ängstlich zu den Köpfen der Gestalten hoch. Seine momentane Situation war aussichtslos. Es waren einfach zu viele, ihre Griffe zu stark. Er hatte keine Waffen... Waffen! Er sah sich die Gestalten, welche ihn mitzogen, genau an: An ihren Gürteln hingen Dolche! Würde er es schaffen, eine Hand freizubekommen, so könnte er versuchen an einen von ihnen heran zu kommen. Könnte er dies auch noch mit einer angemessenen Schnelligkeit machen, wäre der Überraschungsmoment auf seiner Seite und er hätte vielleicht eine Chance, hier heraus zu kommen.  
Blitzschnell riss er seinen Arm aus den Fängen einer dieser Gestalten und griff sogleich nach dessen Dolch. In der nächsten Sekunde wirbelte er ihn herum und traf die Gestalt, die ihn auf der anderen Seite, an seinem Arm festhielt. Noch einmal stach er zu und wieder traf er. Ein lauter, greller Schrei durchzog die Stille. Kein Anzeichen von Hektik hatte sich unter seinen Entführen gebildet. Stattdessen blieben die Anführer an der Spitze stehen und richteten ihre Blicke auf Legolas, der immer noch damit beschäftigt war, sich zu befreien. Ohne das der Elb es merkte, zückte einer von ihnen ebenfalls seinen Dolch und schritt wortlos von hinten auf ihn zu. Im selbigen Moment drehte sich der Elb in dessen Richtung. "Nein!" schrie er, stach mit seinem Dolch zu doch der Angreifer war schneller. Er schrie noch ein letztes Mal, bevor er dann zitternd und nicht mehr Herr seines Körpers, zu Boden sackte.

vvvvvv

Tolo dan, henio! Komm zurück, bitte!


End file.
